In Which Shuichi Lays An Egg
by JapanCat
Summary: Shuichi finds an egg one day at work. He's a mommy! Oneshot.


Hey everyone! It's my debut here at so this is my first Gravitation fic I _ever_ wrote so forgive me if it sucks. (And someday I may regret even writing this...) Oh, and just so you know, this is **_NOT_** another male pregnancy fic! (But then again, the title kinda implies it...)

Well, let's get started. Let the flamers pull out their flame throwers...

Disclaimer:I don't own Gravitation.

...Shuichi Lays An Egg

One morning, Bad Luck had a meeting for their next concert. However, Shuichi's mind wasn't on the concert.

"Mr.Shindo, is there something wrong? You're moving aroynd too much. It's distacting and not to mention annoying,"Fujisaki growled.

"No, there's just something wrong with this damn chair," Shuichi whispered back as Sakano and K continued their seeming endless ranting.

"If you need to take a dump, the bathroom's down the hall," Hiro replied.

"It's not that...It's..."

"Mr.Shindo, what's wrong? This is an important meeting that you really shouldn't ignore," Mr.Sakano said.

"It's nothing! It's just this DAMN CHAIR! IT FREAKIN' HURTS LIKE SOMEONE'S SHOVING A ROCK UP MY ASS!" Shuichi cried as he screamed in pain.

"Are you sure that's not the case?" K asked.

Shuichi stood up."I'M GONNA BREAK THIS STUPID CHAIR!" And at that moment, Shuichi turned into the hulk. Then, he froze.

"Ehhh...Shuichi...?" Hiro blinked twice. The four others all stared at the chair. O.O o.O O.o

"SHINDO!"Sakano howled.

"You're early,"Yuki "greeted" with a tone of bitterness.

"Eh, well, the meeting was cut short. So I pretty much have the rest of the day off," Shuichi replied nervously.

Yuki glanced at the now nervous singer."What do you have behind your back? Are you bringing home animals again?"

_Flashback_

Yuki turned the doornob slowly.

"AIEE! Kyo, don't eat Yuki! Ayame! Shigure!"Shuichi cried from inside the house. (A/N:Or whatever Yuki lives in.)

'Why does something tell me I don't want to know what that boy is doing in there?' the writer thought as the door swung open. And out ran a huge herd of animals, and if Yuki didn't know better, he would have thought he walked into a zoo.

"AUGH! Hatsuharu, don't run away! Why'd you run Ritsu over, you bastard! Where's Momiji? And Kisa and Hiro!" the singer gasped as more animals ran away. "Hey, everybody, come back before Yu--" Shuichi froze when he saw Yuki.

'He's gonna kill me now...' Shuichi started to sweat.

_End Flashback_

"No! Of course not!" Shuichi held out his hand to show there wasn't even a caterpillar in his, but this was a big mistake because in his hand there was...

"An egg?"

"Yeah! And it's not _any_ egg, it's _my _egg! which makes me a mother!"

"Your egg?"

"Yeah, _my _egg. I layed it this morning."

"...You expect me to believe that crap? Are you part bird or something? I mean, since when do _guys_ lay eggs?"

"But it hurt when I _did_ lay it..."

Yuki rolled his eyes at his lover. "Whatever. Just leave me out of all this."

"NO! You're the father therefore you have equal responsibilities!"

"Like what!"

"Well, there's keeping the egg warm when I can't and...A whole bunch of other stuff!"

"All that in between deadlines? I haven't slept for two days because of the damn deadlines and you expect me to do that crap?"

"Don't yell, you're gonna make Eggy cry..."

"Eggy?"

"What, do you think you can think of a better name for it!"

"Daisuke Asakura."

"How 'bout not?"

"Yamaguchi Kappei."

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, you think of a better name!"

"I already did!"

"Something better!"

"Fine!...Hm...I know! Kinya Kotani!"

"..."---.---;;;

"Look ,Yuki, it has your eyes!"

"But it's an egg, how the hell can it have eyes?"

"...! Oh, Yuki wanted a girl! We can always have another!" And before Shuichi knerw it, he was kicked out. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

Meanwhile, Ryuichi...

"Come on, Ryu! Sing already!" Noriko growled.

"NO, I CAN'T SING UNTIL I GET YAMAGUCHI KAPPEI BACK!" Ryuichi sobbed.

"What's wrong, Ryuichi?" Tohma asked.

"TOHMA, MAKE HIM STOP!GET MR.BEAR OR SOMETHING!" Noriko screamed over Ryuichi's even louder crying.

"I do't want Mr.Bear! I want Kappei!" Ryuichi pouted.

"Who the hell is Kappei?"

"You don't mean...?"Tohma asked.

"Shuichi, the least you can do is practice with us," Hiro growled.

"But I can't. That means leaving Kinya, which means making him get cold, which means..." Gasp! "Kinya'll hatch! Do you want that to happen?" Shuichi gasped.

"Well, uhh..."

"You're an evil man!"

"Fine, I'll sit on it on it if you--" Fujisaki began.

"NO! I don't want your nasty _BUTT--GENES_ all over Kinya! You'll turn him into a keyboardist!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be a writer/ vocalist and he _was_ gonna be a guatarist until Hiro started being a dick."

"Fine. I'll get Sakano."

"I don't--"

K suddenly walked in with a yawn."I overslept today."

"K--"

"NO!"

"I'm not calling Eiri Yuki here."

"Then, who's gonna sit on Kinya?"

"I'll sit on it, na no da!" Ryuichi ran in the room.

"Mr.Sakuma! Thank you!" Shuichi gasped.

Fifteen minutes passed. K's stomach started to growl.'I should've eaten breakfast this morning...'

Another hour passed, K's stomach caved in.

"DAMN IT, RYUICHI! GET OFF THE EGG! I'M GONNA EAT IT!" K howled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shuichi ran into the room, grabbed the egg, and kicked K in a...low place. Then, he ran back to Yuki's house.

Hiro bent over. "What's this?"

"It's an eggshell?" Fujisaki blinked twice.

"It's hatching?"

"YUKI!" Shuich's voice echoed down the hall."Kinya hatched!"

"Huh?" Yuki looked up from his lap top."! That's a baby alligator! How can you say that's my son!"

"But Yu--kiiiiiii... He looks like you."

"What are you trying to say about me! We don't even look remotely similar!"

"He has your eyes."

There was a knock at the door.

Yuki opened it."I DON'T WANT YOUR GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!" He slammed the door or at least he tried to.

"But I wanna see the egg, na no da," Ryuichi whined.

"Mr.Sakuma?" Shuichi gasped.

Ryuichi looked at Kinya and froze.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

"That's not your egg."

"THAT'S NOT YOUR EGG! IT'S MINE! HIS NAME'S YAMAGUCHI KAPPEI!"

"NO! It's mine! His name's Kinya Kotani."

"NO! That's my lunch!" K laughed hyserically.

The three began to fight. (Yuki sweat dropped."Just don't break anything.") Then, Tatsuha came out of nowhere and grabbed the alligator and ran.

"DAMN YOU TATSUHA!"Shuichi cried.

"KAPPEI!" Ryuichi cried.

"LUNCHTIME!" K drooled.

They followed Tatsuha back to the N--G building where he threw Kinya/Kappei into the currently dirty fountain. And after this incident, no one saw the alligator again and Tatsuha was missing for the rest of the year.

One day ASK was coming to a meeting.

"Ma! Ken! Look, there's something in the water!" Taki cried. The rest of the band bent over the ridge of the fountain. Then, an alligator came and attacked Taki. O.O

O.o o.O

"Dude, what's an alligator doin' in the fountain?" Ma asked.

"Didn't that Shuichi Shindo guy have an egg or something?" Ken asked.

"Nah!"

"Couldn't be!"

...Or could it? Dun dun dun!

--The End

Note:In the flashback, I used the names from Fruits Basket(Don't own) because I'm simply too lazy to think of my own names. Deal with it.

Kinya KotaniShuichi's singing voice

Yamaguch Kappei Ryuichi's voice actor

Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! See you all later then! .


End file.
